Nique les Complexes
by Picotti
Summary: Pour Draco Malfoy, les femmes, parfois, parlent un autre langage, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de leur apparence. Pour un peu, il en perdrait ses runes anciennes. Et il s'avère que ce soir, Hermione n'est pas d'humeur à être claire.


**Nique les complexes !**

Les soirées où ils n'étaient que tous les deux se faisaient assez rares, pour le grand déplaisir d'Hermione. Mais, travail oblige, ils n'avaient que très peu de temps devant eux. Draco travaillait pour un laboratoire où il jouait les maîtres des potions. Il avait tenté des études de médicomagie mais n'était jamais venu à bout de la première année et comme l'exigeait la loi, chaque étudiant n'avait droit qu'à deux passages au concours. Il s'était réorienté vers les potions médicinales et travaillait actuellement sur un très gros projet concernant les maladies de la mémoire. Hermione, elle, suivait des études de droit. Elle en était à sa cinquième et dernière année et travaillait en même temps pour le ministère où elle aidait les familles victimes de la guerre à se reconstruire. Ses dossiers s'accumulaient sur son bureau, toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus compliqués. Elle avait envie de tous les aider mais elle avait dû apprendre à dire non et ça lui pesait.

C'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Draco était venu la voir pour constituer un dossier pour sa mère. A l'époque, Hermione était encore en couple avec Ron mais leur relation battait sérieusement de l'aile. Là où elle essayait de monter sa carrière, lui se voyait déjà avec une famille et des enfants. Ils avaient discuté, monté le dossier et avaient fini, un peu par hasard par s'embrasser. Ils s'étaient revus et de fil en aiguille avaient couché ensemble. Ce soir-là, en rentrant chez elle, Hermione s'était haïe. Elle n'avait pas su mentir à Ron et elle lui avait tout avoué. Il en était resté bouche-bée. Tout ce qu'il était parvenu à dire était :

« Avec Malfoy… »

La décision avait été prise le soir même. Elle n'en voulait pas à Ron d'avoir essayé de la retenir quand même mais elle avait la sensation de l'avoir trahi. Elle avait fait ses valises et était partie. Elle ne savait pas où aller, craignant de se rendre chez Harry et Ginny et de l'entendre l'accuser en plus de lui voler ses amis. Elle avait cherché, avait tourné en rond et avait fini par aboutir chez Draco. A nouveau, ils avaient couché ensemble.

Aujourd'hui, ils vivaient ensemble, même s'ils ne se voyaient pas aussi souvent qu'ils l'auraient voulu.

L'été était exceptionnellement beau cette année et Hermione avait envie de ressortir les tenues légères. Ce matin-là, elle avait opté pour une petite robe d'été qui lui laissait les épaules dénudées et qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus des genoux. Elle était un peu cintrée. Toute la journée, elle avait surpris des regards en coin dirigés vers elle et elle en avait rougi mais ce soir alors que Draco se laissait tomber dans le canapé à côté d'elle et qu'il prenait sa main dans la sienne, elle soupira, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Il leva brièvement les yeux au plafond.

« Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je suis grosse. »

Draco resta figé durant quelques secondes, surpris par cette déclaration qui, en plus d'être soudaine, lui semblait complètement fausse. Hermione retira sa main de la sienne d'un geste un peu brusque.

« Tu vois ? Tu ne réponds pas.

_ Euh… ben… non tu n'es pas grosse.

_ C'est trop tard. Qui ne dit mot consent !

_ Mais… Arrête c'est ridicule, tu n'es pas grosse ! »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il put lire dans son regard qu'elle ne plaisantait pas du tout. Lui qui avait espéré passer une soirée tranquille à se reposer, c'était grillé. Il allait devoir rassurer sa petite-amie sur ses complexes complètement déplacés et il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait bien pouvoir gérer ça.

« Tu n'es pas grosse.

_ Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. »

Elle fit la moue et il soupira, son regard tombant sur ses épaules nues, ses bras, son décolleté évidemment…

« Tu vois ? Tu me reluques, tu es en train de vérifier ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux et se déplaça un peu sur le canapé pour lui faire face.

« Mais tu es complètement folle !

_ Quoi ? (elle remonta sa jupe sur ses cuisses et il trouva ça terriblement sexy.) Regarde ! Ne me dis pas que ce ne sont pas de gros jambonneaux ! »

Draco se retint de dire que si c'était des jambons, alors il aurait aimé être un renard pour croquer dedans. Mais ce n'était pas très délicat et surtout il craignait qu'Hermione ne se vexe. Comme toutes les filles, elle ne tolérait pas la moindre plaisanterie sur son apparence. Ou en tout cas sur ses formes. Bon, c'était un peu réducteur mais globalement vrai quand même. Jusqu'ici, toutes les petites amies qu'il avait eu avaient eu ce complexe des grosses cuisses. A croire que c'était ancré dans leurs gènes. Il posa la main sur l'une des cuisses dénudées et commença à la caresser délicatement, de la paume.

« Tu cherches à détourner la conversation là.

_ Mais la détourner de quoi ? Tu es belle un point c'est tout.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais avant. »

Elle repoussa sa main d'un geste sec et croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

« Comment ça avant ?

_ Ben avant, quand on était à Poudlard. Tu m'insultais tout le temps. »

Et voilà, on en revenait là. C'était souvent le problème quand on finissait par tomber amoureux de la fille qu'on ne supportait pas au collège, elle finissait presque toujours par faire votre procès.

« Tu as même fait grandir mes dents pour te moquer.

_ Elles ne sont pas si grandes que ça, j'étais bête à l'époque. »

Hermione le foudroyait littéralement du regard. S'il éteignait la lumière, il était sûr qu'il pourrait voir des flashs un peu partout à cause des éclairs qu'elle lui lançait.

« Draco tu te fiches de moi là non ?

_ Ben non… j'essaye d'être gentil moi.

_ Tu essayes… Ben ça marche pas.

_ Mais quoi ? s'énerva-t-il. Ne me dis pas que tes dents sont longues, c'est faux !

_ Evidemment que c'est faux espèce de botruc décérébré ! Quand tu me les as fait pousser je suis allé immédiatement à l'infirmerie voir Mademoiselle Pomfresh et elle me les a fait rétrécir, elle m'a dit de lui dire stop quand elles revenaient à la taille normale et je l'ai laissée aller un peu plus loin. Depuis elles sont tout à fait correcte. »

Il se sentit un peu idiot.

« Je ne savais pas.

_ Parce que tu crois que j'allais le crier sur tous les toits ? J'étais déjà assez humiliée comme ça, je n'allais pas en plus en rajouter.

_ Ecoute, je suis désolé, je n'étais qu'un petit con à l'époque. »

Il se tut, espérant qu'elle ne lui dise pas qu'il l'était toujours.

« J'avais quatorze ans Draco, est-ce que tu peux te rendre compte de ce que ça peut être traumatisant pour une fille de cet âge d'être défigurée ?

_ Ce n'était pas fait exprès. C'était Harry que je visais.

_ Oui ben c'est moi qui l'ait reçu ton sort et je me souviens que tu en as beaucoup ri.

_ Tu avais quatorze ans et moi aussi à tout hasard. Et puis c'était il y a dix ans, tu vas me le reprocher encore longtemps ? Le jour de notre mariage peut-être ? Mademoiselle Hermione Jane Granger (énonça-t-il avec une voix tout à coup très cérémonieuse) voulez-vous prendre pour époux monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy ? Non monsieur, il m'a fait pousser les dents quand j'étais au collège ! »

Elle ne riait pas, mais pas du tout.

« Allez tu vas faire la tête toute la soirée ? Pour une fois qu'on pouvait passer un peu de temps ensemble.

_ Ben écoute je suis désolée mais je suis grosse et ce soir ça me saute aux yeux. »

Et c'était reparti. Draco en avait plus qu'assez.

« Tu sais quoi ? Oui tu es grosse, voilà, tu es contente ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? »

Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Qu'elle se trouve grosse ou non, lui, il avait faim. Mais Hermione n'entendait pas laisser passer les choses ainsi.

« Est-ce que ça t'amuse ? »

Elle le suivit alors qu'il avait ouvert ce fichu réfrigérateur moldu et commençait à étaler des ingrédients sur le mini bar dans l'optique de se faire un bon gros sandwich plein de mélanges de saveurs.

« Ça fait bien une demi-heure que tu me rabâches que tu te trouves grosse et tu démontes un par un tous mes arguments pour te dire le contraire.

_ Vous, les mecs, vous êtes vraiment bouchés.

_ Ah ouais ? (il ferma la porte du réfrigérateur d'un coup de talon.) Peut-être parce que vous les femmes vous ne savez pas dire les choses clairement. »

Il plongea la main dans le paquet de pain et en sortit deux tartines qu'il posa à plat devant lui. Il en recouvrit une de beurre de cacahuète et une autre de mayonnaise. Tant pis pour son cholestérol, il s'en fichait.

« J'attendais que tu me réconfortes et que tu me rassures mais apparemment ce n'est pas quelques chose que peut faire le grand Draco Malfoy. »

Elle le regarda étaler une tranche de jambon sur l'une des deux tartines et y ajouter quelques rondelles de tomate.

« J'ai essayé de te rassurer mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends comme paroles.

_ Clairement pas : tu as raison, tu es grosse. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et la dévisagea.

« A force de te l'entendre répéter je finirais par croire que c'est ce que tu attends. Tu penses que je vais te plaquer parce que tu trouves que tes cuisses sont trop grosses ? Tu crois que je suis un mec superficiel à ce point ? Tu n'as même pas confiance en moi. »

Rageusement, il ajouta de la salade.

« Tu t'en ficherais si je prenais du poids ? demanda Hermione d'une toute petit voix.

_ Ben ouais. Complètement. Tu es libre de ton corps que je sache et je ne suis pas avec toi juste parce que je te trouve canon.

_ Tu me trouves canon ?

_ Tu es surprise ? Tu es la femme la plus sexy que j'ai jamais vue. Chaque fois que je te regarde, et surtout dans ta petite robe d'été, j'ai les hormones qui papillonnent. »

La jeune femme franchit d'un bond l'espace qui la séparait de son petit-ami et se jeta à son cou. Elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes et en força la barrière du bout de la langue. Dans un même mouvement, elle entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. Draco n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre ce qui avait pu motiver cet élan soudain mais tant que la conversation ne revenait pas sur ses impressions au sujet de sa silhouette, il était satisfait. Et puis ce détournement de sujet lui semblait parfaitement agréable. Il passa les mains sous sa robe pour l'agripper par les fesses et la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le bar, oubliant complètement le sandwich et toutes ses saveurs.

Hermione fit glisser la chemise de ses épaules et lui caressait le torse tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Son souffle s'écrasait sur sa chair, brûlant, tel une invitation à la dénuder elle-aussi. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs. Ou en tout cas ce qu'il chercha à faire car la robe semblait n'avoir aucune fermeture. Pourtant, elle devait bien l'avoir enfilée autrement que comme une chaussette. N'est-ce pas ? Non ? Il magouilla avec durant un long moment avant d'abandonner. Il finit par relever le vêtement sur les hanches de sa compagne et descendit sa culotte. Il embrassa alors les lèvres, jouant de la langue à la recherche du clitoris. Les doigts d'Hermione s'enfoncèrent dans sa chevelure. De la pointe de la langue, il l'agaça avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de son intimité. Elle gémit lorsqu'il entra en elle. Il suçota et aspira délicatement le temps que sa main dénude son propre sexe et ne l'aide à atteindre une érection correcte.

Lorsqu'il se sentit en bonnes conditions, il se redressa, se positionna entre ses jambes et, l'agrippant par les hanches, la pénétra. Son pantalon et son caleçon qu'il avait à peine baissés lui glissèrent jusqu'aux chevilles. Hermione referma les jambes autour de ses reins et rejeta la tête en arrière. Draco la tenait fermement, les doigts presque enfoncés dans la chair de ses hanches. Il allait et venait rapidement en elle, faisant cogner son bassin contre le sien et s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément en elle. Lorsqu'il revenait en arrière, il sortait presque entièrement son sexe du sien pour mieux l'y rentrer ensuite. L'effet fut celui escompté Hermione poussait des gémissements de plus en plus forts.

Draco prit un malin plaisir à ralentir le rythme, sortant presque entièrement son pénis pour rentrer tout doucement en elle, faisant grimper le plaisir si lentement que ça en devenait presque une torture. Le ventre de la jeune femme était agité de spasmes de plaisir. Elle lançait son bassin en avant à la rencontre de son sexe. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et cette technique avait fait ses preuves. Du Malfoy pur et dur, tout en jouissance et en fourberie. La sentant sur le point de céder, il accéléra le rythme soudainement. Alors elle s'arqua complètement et poussa un cri de plaisir. Il la laissa retomber contre le plan de travail, essoufflée, pour ralentir un peu. Il n'avait pas encore jouir et il comptait bien ne pas arrêter avant la fin. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes avant de se sentir sur le point d'éjaculer. Sachant pertinemment que sa petite-amie ne se sentait pas prête à avoir des enfants et n'ayant pas pris le temps de se protéger il se retira de justesse pour laisser quelques filets argentés s'écraser sur le plan de travail.

Pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle en silence puis Hermione se redressa, tenta de se recoiffer, se laissa glisser au bas du bar et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Draco remonta son pantalon et son caleçon mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où sa chemise avait atterri.

« Je vais préparer à dîner, dit le jeune femme. Je crois que c'est fichu pour ton sandwich. »

Il observa ce qui ressemblait désormais davantage à un champ de bataille qu'à un plan de travail. Son sandwich était répandu un peu partout. Le jambon avait glissé, la moitié de la tomate avait disparu – peut-être bien collée sur l'une des fesses d'Hermione, cette idée lui semblant terriblement séduisante – et le pain avait gravement souffert.

« De toute façon, tu avais mis trop de sauce. »

Et Draco ne fut pas certain du tout du genre de sauce dont elle voulait parler mais, dans le doute, il préféra mettre à la poubelle la victime collatérale de leurs ébats.


End file.
